Example embodiments in general relate to a push-up exercise unit and device for use in performing a push-up type exercise.
Push-ups are one of the oldest and perhaps most effective exercises for a human being. The push-up exercise is employed by the military and competitive sports teams around the world to gauge overall fitness. Conventional push-ups however, with the hands placed directly on a non-movable hard surface such as a floor, have limitations. Conventional push-ups place stress on wrists, elbows and shoulders, and prevent the natural rotation of muscles and joints.